


Sweet Mistakes

by ImaKaraTabiHe, Nixie_DeAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chocolate, Dessert & Sweets, Heartache, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Working in a chocolate shop around Valentine's Day is insanely exhausting.  Luckily Barry has his favorite customer to cheer him up.  Or does he...?





	1. Sweet Eats Specialty

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сладкие ошибки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693497) by [Kosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosha/pseuds/Kosha)



> A thousand credits and hearts to Nixie for the photo collage~ <3


	2. Chapter 2

  


  


The rich smell of chocolate filled Barry's nose as he set a freshly made batch of chocolates onto the cooling table. He smiled as he saw the little chocolate teddy bears holding hearts. Honestly, he thought they were absolutely adorable. They had white chocolate, dark chocolate, milk chocolate, and even green tea chocolate.

Next to the teddy bears, on a long sheet of wax paper, were chocolate covered strawberries cooling on them. Barry loved sprinkling red and pink sprinkles on them. White chocolate, milk chocolate – they looked absolutely divine. Barry had taken special care picking out the strawberries to make sure none of them were bad. He took pride in making sure costumers had the most delicious treats.

He eyes the chocolate heart lollipops and truffles, making sure that they're perfect. Frowning, he spots one that looks a bit misshapen. He wonders if it was the mold's fault or an air bubble that hadn't popped. 'Oh well.' He shrugs before picking it the white chocolate truffle and sliding it into his mouth. It melts just so, slowly dissolving until Barry can't taste anything but the sweetness.

“Barry?” He looks over towards the register and winces. Iris looks a little bit frazzled with all the influx of customers. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, and everyone is rushing to get chocolates for their special someone. “Can you give me a hand?” she asks, pink apron tied around her waist with her hair pulled back.

“Sure,” Barry replies, pulling a wax sheet away from the edge. It wouldn't do to have any chocolates fall. He wasn't about to let any chocolates commit suicide. Nope.

His heart flutters as he sees his favorite patron examining the assortment of chocolates, blue eyes searching thoughtfully through the glass. The navy blue coat that hugs his form makes him blush. He really shouldn't be staring at patrons, even if they are that good looking. Len is beyond handsome.

'Pull it together, Barry,' he scolds himself.

Not even fighting the smile that spreads across his face, he steps up behind the glass. “Hello, Len,” he greets, trying to smother any hint that he's overjoyed to see the man.

Len smiles at him, lips curling in a way that Barry absolutely finds attractive. “Scarlet,” he returns. Barry blushes slightly, tips of his ears hot. “Pretty busy, isn't it?”

Barry nods, agreeing. “Day before Valentine's? I think this is the busiest time of the year.” He pretends to think before he adds with a laugh, “but then I remember New Years and how popular our Shooters are.”

Len snorts in amusement. “They are really good,” the man admits. “The ganache and peppermint schnapps go perfectly together.”

“I'm partial to the peppermint schnapps myself,” Barry says, smile widening.

“Mm…”

Barry falters as Len replies, looking at the chocolates thoughtfully. He looked like he was thinking extremely hard about his choices. A hateful voice whispered in his head, _'What if he's getting them for his lover?'_ Barry's chest felt tight. 'Oh, god, what if he was?'

“What do you recommend for someone who enjoys his chocolate with some heat?” Len questioned, looking back up at Barry.

“O-oh!” Barry looked at the chocolates, flustered. He missed the way Len blinked, confused. Eyes fluttering over the array of chocolates, he found a few options. He cleared his throat, making himself smile as he began speaking. “There are a few options. We have Aztec Chocolate Turtles, Mayan Chocolate Truffles, Fireball Shooters…” He clenched his hand behind the glass divider of chocolates as he looked at Len. “I'd recommend the Mayan Chocolate Truffles though. They're our best seller.”

Len smiles at Barry, something Barry can't name churning in his eyes. “Can I get a box of six of those?”

Barry nods, pulling out one of their special truffle boxes for Valentine's Day that's red and will have a red and white polka-dotted ribbon tied around it. “So this person likes some spice…?” he tries to be polite, though he feels like he's prying as he works. It's none of his business, but damn if he doesn't want to know who this person is and what they are to Len.

Len huffs, crossing his arms as a slow smirk crosses his face. “Yeah, Mick loves spice. He's addicted to heat.”

The man chuckles softly. Barry's never seen his face lose that public tightness before. He hadn't known Len could look so fond of someone before. He can barely stand to listen as Len speaks. The noise of the shop, customers coming and leaving makes his ears ring.

“Scarlet? Barry?” Barry looks up as he finishes tying the ribbon around the box. “Are you okay?” Len asks, frown with concern.

“Oh, yes,” Barry replies, wiping his face clean of anxiety. His smile wavers, but he manages to hold it as he hands the box to Len. “I'm just a little tired.” One of the melting machines beeps behind him. “Oh, I better get that,” he tells Len, trying to hide his relief. “Iris can ring you up at the register. I hope you and your partner have a great Valentine's Day. I'm sure he'll love the chocolates.”

Like the coward he is, he flees back into the kitchen without a look back. He fiddles with the machine, heart feeling like it's breaking. Tears run down his cheeks as he adds more chocolate to the boiler. “God, I'm so glad I didn't ask him out,” he chokes out with a bitter laugh. He lifts his arm, wiping his wet cheeks on his sleeve.

He would've looked like an idiot, asking a man out who was obviously in love with someone else. “Stupid,” he mutters to himself, pulling hardened chocolates out of their mold. “Stupid, stupid, stupid...”

Barry doesn't want to, but he imagines Len and his boyfriend sitting on the couch, eating chocolates after having some romantic date. It's a sign of self-hatred when he pictures them kissing, touching each other with all the love that Barry had imagined could grow between him and Len.

“Barry?”

He doesn't look at Iris when she finds time so steal away from the busy shop front. “What happened?” she asked. “Len didn't look very happy. I thought you were going to ask him out. Did you… did he reject you?”

Barry can't help it, but he chuckles unhappily. “Len has a boyfriend,” he admits, traitorous words slipping out from between his lips before he can stop them. “He didn't need to reject me.”

“Oh, Barr...” Iris sighs, sympathetically. He's sure her eyes shimmer with pity. “I'm so sorry...”

Barry shakes his head, avoiding her. “It's fine,” he states, voice cracking as tears threaten to leak from his eyes again. “I'm fine.”

He hears footsteps approach and, before he knows it, her arms slip around him, and she hugs him tightly. “I'm so sorry, Barry,” she whispers gently.

Unable to stay strong, he hugs her tightly, burying his face into her neck. Barry sobs, ashamed that he's so broken up about his crush already being in love with someone else. He feels rejected even if Len didn't say it. Turned down before he even had a chance to confess – 'I'm so pathetic…'

  
  


That night after work Iris takes him out for cocktails at some underground restaurant where they sell all-you-can-eat cheesecakes. The atmosphere is nice and the lights are turned down low, candle flickering in the private table hidden by three walls and a partly transparent curtain. She fluffs up a pillow as they sit on the floor and makes him lean back on the wall, cushion under his rear.

He's not sick, but Hell if it doesn't make him feel better when Iris brings him something called “Shark Attack” and a plate of cheesecake. The drink looks colorful, a mix of blue and red with the tail of a plastic shark stick out around the edge. “Drinks and cheesecake help,” Iris tells him.

It doesn't feel like anything will help, but he listens to her and drinks the cocktail. It's sweet, but he can feel his throat burn as he sips. She makes him eat the cheesecake next. When he's finished she brings another drink and more cheesecake. It doesn't make him feel better, but it eases the hurt just a touch.

That's how he finds himself going to work on Valentine's Day with a hangover and bloodshot eyes. It's only February, but it's going to be the shittiest day of the whole year – Barry knows it.

Blearily, he helps Iris open the shop at 8AM, moving like a zombie – slow but efficiently. Barry eyes the Mayan Chocolate Truffles with distaste, as if they'd personally offended him. He's being irrational, but he can't bring himself to care. He's got a pounding headache, aching stomach, and he's heartbroken. He's allowed to feel like crap.

He's rubbing his temples, trying to get the pain to disappear when he hears a familiar voice say his name.

“Barry?”

Swallowing, he looks up – right into Len's gorgeous eyes. “Hi,” he weakly greets, unable to muster anything but a weak smile.

“Are you alright?” Len inquires, worried.

Barry waves his concern off. “I'm good. A bit hungover,” _and broken hearted_ , “but fine.” He doesn't sound very reassuring, even to himself.

Len bites his lip, obviously wanting to call Barry out on his BS. “If you say so,” he says, doubtful.

“What can I get you?” Barry asks, straightening his own red apron.

It's odd. Len looks nervous for a second, controlled features slipping. “I was wondering,” Len says slowly, “out of everything here, what's your favorite that you would recommend?”

Wincing as the sound of a door echoes through the shop, Barry wanders over to the chocolate covered strawberries and chocolate teddy bears. “I'm a sucker for the matcha chocolate bears,” Barry admits, truthfully. “The dark chocolate covered strawberries are to die for as well. Honestly, I can't choose between the two.”

Len nods, considering. A moment later, he speaks up. “Can I have four of each then?”

Barry nods, stomping on his feelings of jealously. Maybe he should've lied. Maybe if he'd lied he wouldn't feel so bitter about Len giving his favorite chocolates to _Mick._

“Would you like them wrapped up?” he questions, feeling himself die a little inside.

“Please,” Len answers, hands oddly fidgety.

His hands tremble as he places them in a box with pink and red hearts all over it, tying a ribbon around it. Barry bites his lip as he pulls at the ribbon to make it look perfect. “Here you go,” he states, handing the box to Len.

“Could you ring me up?” Len asks, voice soft.

Barry wants to refuse, because Iris can do that. He looks over at her, but she's got costumers – a line of them actually. Taking a breath, he nods and walks over to the other register. He types in the price. “That'll be $20.78,” he tells Len, insides churning.

Len passes him cash with 78 cents, and, in return, Barry hands him the receipt. “Thanks for your purchase. I hope you have a great day,” he bluntly says, thinking that Len will turn around and walk away.

But he doesn't. Len eyes him nervously, biting his lower lip a little. Wordlessly, he hands Barry the box of chocolates.

Barry's utterly confused. Did he get something wrong? Is the ribbon too red? Does Mick not like hearts?

“Happy Valentine's Day, Scarlet.”

'...What?'

“What?” Barry echoes, not sure what's just happened. He thinks he heard Len say 'Happy Valentine's Day' to him, but that can't be right.

“I said, Happy Valentine's Day,” Len repeats slowly. “I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner when you get off work.”

Barry blinks, staring at Len, the weight of the chocolates obvious in his hands. “Are… Are you asking me out?” he questions, not quite sure he believes it. Surely this is a dream.

“Yes, Barry. Will you go out with me tonight?” Len replies patiently.

It sounds amazing, but… “What about Mick?”

Len looks at him, brows furrowing. Something seems to click as Len's face smooths, and he looks at Barry with a fondness that blows the one he'd seen yesterday out of the water. 'Holy shit, he looks so handsome.'

“Barry, Mick is my friend. Just a friend,” Len's cool voice says, washing over him. “He actually convinced me I should ask you out,” Len admits.

“Oh.” It takes a moment as 'just a friend' registers in his brain. 'He's not dating Mick', part of him screams, while the other part shoves his face at the fact Len had just asked him out. On a _date._

“Y-yes,” Barry stutters, thought scrambled. “I'd love to go on a date with you, Len.” He can't stop the biggest smile from spreading his cheeks. He almost feels like the smile is going to break his face, but he's so damn happy. It feels like fireworks are exploding.

Len smiles, pure happiness shining in his eyes. “Here's my number,” Len tells him, handing Barry a slip of paper. “Call me when you get off? Mick's got a free table for us at this amazing restaurant he's holding.”

Barry nods, feeling stupidly happy. “O-okay.” His cheeks feel hot.

Len gives him a look. “You're gorgeous when you blush.”

Cheeks reddening even darker, Barry smiles at him. “I'll call you when I get off,” he manages to get out.

“I'll see you then, Scarlet,” Len states, leaving with a wink that paralyzes Barry at the register. Someone whistles, and Barry hears clapping.

Iris slips over to him and nudges him with her elbow. “Someone's got a date,” she teases.

Barry clutches the box of chocolates to his chest and sticks his tongue out at her. She laughs and tells him he's ridiculous.

He looks at the clock, eager to get off work and see Len again. Barry can't believe he thought Mick and Len were dating yesterday without checking. Seeing as how he's got a date with a very sexy man, he thinks it turned out okay after all.

He doesn't even notice his hangover has disappeared as he keeps working, dreaming of a night with Len.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, whether you're celebrating it with someone or not.
> 
> Hope you get yourself something sweet to eat or just enjoy some you time.
> 
> Thanks for reading~
> 
> [Special thanks to Nixie for all her hard work on the photo collage - she's amazing!]


End file.
